Im frozen in love with a guardian
by girlocean672
Summary: Elsa coronation is finally after years of hiding. She argues With Anna and accidentally blows up her secret. She runs away and meets a guardian whos been watching over for her since she was a child. Elsa falls in love with him and decides to never go back to arendelle, not knowing that her sister is searching for her. But why has Elsa been scared, besides the accident? Pls read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wanted to make a JackxElsa story because i think they make a cute couple. In this chapter they dont meet but in the next one they will c: Hope you like it Review and follow pls :) sorry if i make any mistakes.**

**Elsas(POV) **

Coronation day was finally here and i was scared and nervous. I finally had the age of being crowned queen and be ruler of Arendelle. After 10 years of being locked in my room i will emerge and face the outside world. Ever since my parents died i was left alone and had to deal with my powers. I was seperated from my sister Anna for so long that i think she hates me. During the past years Anna tried to get me out of my room to spend time with her but i would blow her off. I know what i did was wrong but its the way it had to be. I couldnt bare to tell her about my powers after i almost accidentally killed her when we were young. She doesnt remember anything of my powers or accident because the trolls that cured her, erased her memories for my own 'good'. But this was the day i would meet new people and try to conceal my powers until it was over. I started to change into my coronation clothes, i put my hair in an elaborate bun and put my make up on. I also put on my gloves, they were like a safety blanket, they kept my powers in. My father told me while i had these gloves on i wont freeze anything. I took a breath and waited till it was time to open up the gates.

**Annas(POV)**

I heard a knock at the door and had to wake up, i wanted to go back to sleep but i was awake already so i knew i couldnt fall asleep again. My vision was was blurry but i heard one of the maids voice outside my room.

"Princess Anna, Are you ready For Elsas coronation?" she asked.

"Coronation?" i yawned. "Thats today?" i said weakly.

"Yes youre highness, well be opening up the gates soon" the maid said. My mind was still in another world but when i saw my green dress, it hit me.

I gasped in excitement "Its coronation day" I yelled happily. I hurried up and ranned out of my room. I saw one of the maids and swang around with her. I was so happy because for the first time in forever we were opening up the gates.

**For the first time in forever:**  


**Anna:** _The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_  
Ooh! _I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_

**Elsa:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

(I looked through my window and saw the villagers entering the castle. I felt like running away and never looking back. I slowly looked away and walked towards my fathers potrait)

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

(I removed my gloves and practiced holding on on objects.)

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

(I turned around and pretended to be in front of the audience. I started to think about fear and the objects were freezing)

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_(I quickly put the objects away before freezing anything else)_

**Elsa:** _But it's only for today _  
**Anna:** _It's only for today_

**Elsa:** _It's agony to wait (I put my gloves back on)_  
**Anna:** _It's agony to wait (I ran towards the gates)_

**Elsa:** _Tell the guards to open up the gate_  
**Anna:** _The gates_

_(Anna) I ranned outside the castle and saw new faces and new things. I felt free and nothing was going to stop me._

**Anna** _For the first time in forever_

(Elsa) I walked throught the halls slowly and i was trying to calm down

**Elsa:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

**Anna:** _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_  
**Elsa:** _Be the good girl you always have to be_

**Anna:** _A chance to change my lonely world_  
**Elsa:** _Conceal_

**Anna:** _A chance to find true love_

Elsa: (I opened the doors and saw the people looking up to me, i closed my eyes and tried to conceal and feel no fear)  
**Elsa:** _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

**Anna:** _I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
'_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way!_

As i ranned i felt that something pushed me, and i fell into a small boat. I was about to fall in the water, but then a horse stopped the boat from falling. Beside the horse i saw a handsome man with air skin, light freckles, auburn hair, and sideburns. He reached out his hand to help me.

"Are you ok?" he asked nicely. I took his hand and he helped me stand up.

"Yes, thank you" i replied politely.

"You should be careful, if my horse hadnt caught you on time you wouldve fall in the water" he said. I smiled at him, i was distracted by his handsome face. "Sorry for not introducing myself. Im prince Hans" he said as he bow to me. He smirked at me and said "And now may i ask whats your name?".

"You shall, My name is Anna, princess of Arendelle" I replied.

"Princess?" He asked. He had a confusing look on face but then he bowed at me again "My lady i shouldve know earlier". The horse vowed too, and this time the boat moved and i accidentally fell on top of him. Were so close i could hardly breathe.

"This is awkward. Not you're awkward, it's just that we're, I'm awkward, youre gorgeous-Wait, what?" i was so embarrased, i didnt know what to say. We both stood up and got off the boat.

"So what are you doing out here, arent you supposed to be in the castle?" he asked.

"Yeah but but i wanted to wander around the village for a while" i replied. I heard the bells and knew i had to go. "I have to go" i started to run.

"Will i see ou at the ball?" He yelled.

"Sure" i yelled back. He was so handsome and i just stood there like an idiot. He must think im stupid or something. But right now i had to concentrate on my sisters coronation.

**Elsas(POV)**

Hours passed and finally i was going to be queen. I didnt feel ready and i couldnt believe my sister was beside me. I thought she wasnt going to come because the fact that we became seperated. I saw the priest holding my crown and putting it on my head. I stood up and the priest had two objects in a pillow, i was going to grab them when the priest coughed a little.

"Your higness" he told me. "The gloves". At that moment i started to panick, i felt my heart beating fast. I slowly removing my gloves and i started to shiver. I nervously grabbed the objects and looked at the audience. "I now pronounce queen Elsa of Arandelle" People were standing up and bowing at me. I looked down and realized i was freezing the objects. Before anyone noticed, i put the objects away and put my gloves back on. "Long live the queen!" the priest said. I sighed in relief that no one noticed. Now that the coronation was over, there was still a ball planned for celebrating my coronation. I wanted this day to be over, i was afraid of messing up and blowing up my secret. Ill just have to hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsas(POV)**

It was almost midnight and hours passed after i was pronounced queen. I was standing alone and watching people dancing, talking, and having a good time. I gotta admit i was relieved i havent done anything that will exposure my secret. I felt happy, even though i was in a place with other people. I saw Anna alone too, by the look on her face i guessed she mustve been happy for some reason. I approached to her and thought of starting a friendly conversation.

"Hi" i told her. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Hi? me?" She asked. I nodded, she then smiled "Oh hi!"

"Quite ball, huh?" i asked her. I tried to get along with her we havent talked in a while, the only time we had fun, was the day of the accident.

"Its ok, i guess" she replied.

"You look beautiful" I complimented.

"Oh thanks, You look beautiful-er, i mean more beautful than me" She said. I laughed a little.

"We havent been able to meet new people, until now" i said.

"Yeah and the food looks delicious and that smell…" We both inhaled deeply and closed our eyes.

"Chocolate" We both said. We laughed, this was actually going pretty well. Bonding with my sister was something ive wanted to do the past years, but i was afraid. Afraid of hurting her again. We were having a good time when Duke of weselton approached to us. Hes an old man who wants to run Arendelles profits, but something didnt feel right. Since his arrival hes been very nosy, and spyin on me, one thing i know is that i shouldnt trust him.

"My queen, may i have this dance with you?" he asked. I didnt feel like dancing, but i didnt want to be rude. I thought of something and then i had an idea.

"Not at this moment, but princes Anna can have this damce with you" i said. Anna looked confused and mouthed 'What'. "Im sorry, i owe you" i whispered to her. Anna went along though, the Duke of weselton took her to the dance floor and started dancing these weird moves. Anna was standing and didnt know what to do. I laughed and Anna did too, she looked at me and giggled. Then i saw Anna leave with a man, i thought of staying. I didnt want to get in business.

**Jacks (POV)**

I was flying and felt the wind blowing on my face and over my body. Ive never felt so alive. Years past since i became a guardian, and people can only see me if they belive in me. Ive been living in Arendelle for a lont time now, ever since the princesses were young. Ive heard about Elsa, the princess well- queen is having a ball right now. Ive been watching ober Elsa amd Anna since they were small. Especially Elsa, something told me that i should protect her and thats why i stayed and lived here. Elsa has the same gift as me, only she cant fly like i do, she isnt a guardian either. She was born with her powers. I knew i had to take care of her, these past years when she was in her room i felt bad for her and knew how she felt. I made a quick stop and looked through the window of the castle. People were having a goos time and there she was standing alone. At least she looked happy, i tried to lool for Anna but i couldnt. I looked up at the moon and closed my eyes, trying not to think of anything else but the beautiful dark sky with sparkly stars. I only hope Elsa is a fair queen for the good of Arendelle.

**Elsas(POV)**

I started to worry about Anna, its been a while since she left with the man i saw with her. A couple approached to me, i wasnt forward into talking to anyone else. I was tired and wanted to leave already.

"Your majesty, were so glad for you being queen of this beautiful kingdom. Were looking forward for you. Youre parents mustve been very proud" The woman said.

"Thank you" i replied. I felt sad, i missed my parents so much. I felt a pat on my shoulder and when i turned around, I saw Anna holding hands with the man.

"Elsa" she said. She had a smile on her face. "This is prince Hans"

"Nice meeting you, my queen" He bowed at me. I nodded.

"Anyway, we want to tell you something" she said. They looked at each other and then looked straight at me.

"We want you to bless our marriage" Hans said. They smiled but i didnt.

"What?" i was shocked. They bearly met and they want to get married already? That crazy! "No, you do not have my blessing"

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Cause you barely met" I added.

"But its true love" She said.

"Anna thats not true love, you dont know nothing about him" i said. Hans interfered.

"Your majesty, can please talk to you about this?" he asked me. But i was mad, and dedcided that it was over.

"No you may not, You may leave" I said "The party is over, close the gates" i told one of the guards.

"What?" Anna said. "Elsa no, no wait" she tried to grab my hand but accidentaly removed my glove. I gasped, i tried to get it back, but she refused.

"Give me my glove!" i demanded.

She grabbed my glove with both of her hands "Elsa please. Please i cant live like this anymore" she begged.

"Then leave" i told her. It hurted me by telling her to leave, but if she didnt like the way were living then she can live her own life. She looked at me with a sad face, like she wanted to cry, i was walking away but i could still hear her voice.

"What did i ever do to you?!" she said

"Enough Anna" I started to panick. All this fear was getting into me again.

"No, why. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" she argued. At that moment i couldnt take it anymore.

"I said enough!" I waved my hand and made ice around me with spikes. Everyone gasped and stepped back. I was so scared, it was over. Now everyone will know my secret. I stood there for a moment and heard the Duke of weselton.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something weird about her" he said.

"Elsa" Anna said. I opened the door and ran. I didnt stop i just kept running. When i got out, i saw even more people. When they saw me they clapped. I heard men coming after me and i started running again. I got near a fountain and people were surrounding me, i accidentally touched the fountion with my hand that had no glove and frozed it. It had spikes in it and the people got scared. The duke of weselton saw me with his two guards and pointed at me.

"Dont let her go!" he yelled.

"Please, Just stay away form me. Stay…" Out of nowhere i attacked them with my ice powers. Luckily i missed, i saw the people around me and they looked. I saw a woman with a baby looking at me with fear, she got away from me and covered her baby. I ranned and i heard Anna yell out my name. Now she was the one chasing after me with Hans. I reached the edge of the castle, the rest was the ocean. I turned around and heard them coming. Then i looked down and saw i was turning the water to ice when i stepped on it. I tried stepping on it again and it frozed into solid ice, i knew i only had one chance. I ranned and didnt fell in the water because i was freezing it. While i was running i thought i saw a man fly in the sky, but then i concentrated on reaching the other side. When i finally made it, out of nowhere a teenage boy appeared i front of me. He had silvery-white hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt along with long brown pants and bare footed. He reached out his hand.

"Come with me" He said.

"Why should i?" I asked.

"Cause im the only one you can trust now" he replied. Something told me to go with him. But i took his hand and we started running. Who was this guy? why would he want to help me? But i had no choice i was running away.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him.

"Because im going to help you to conceal and not feel fear" he said. Thats my parents tole me, in order to control my powers i had to conceal and not feel fear.

"What your name?"

"Jack frost"He responded. "Im the guardian of fun and winter" Jack frost? Guardian? why does that sound familiar?

"Nice meeting you, im Elsa"

"Allright Elsa were going to the northern mountain, well train in there"

"Thank you" I said politely. He smiled at me, he was handsome allright but he was a stranger. I shouldnt go all close to him right now. Bu the thin is a ran away, i cant go back, and im defenitely not going back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Heres chapter 3 yey ^•^! and yeah sorry for the mistakes. I sometimes dont even realize i make mistakes anyways hope you like it so far c: :):)**

**Anna's(POV)**

When i reached the edge my sister was already on the other side, i tried to ran in the ice too. Then Hans stopped me, i couldn't belive it, my sister ran away and all this time she could control ice. Why didn't she told me before? I'm her sister and she should've trusted me. But before i tried anything else, i saw the ice expanding all over the water. The whole water was solid ice now, and the boats were trapped. Not only the water, but the whole kingdom. Hans and i walked to the entrance of the castle and it started snowing. People were confused and scared, i saw the Duke of weselton approach to me.

"I knew. I knew it all along that there was something wrong with her!" He was mad.

"This isn't her fault" I said.

"What?! Do you not see this?! The whole kingdom is frozen, and its all because of her!" He turned to his guards "Find her, and bring her back"

"No dont, i'll go look for her. Im the one who provoked her and ill end this" I said. I'm the only one who can talk to her because im her sister. The duke of weselton sighed, trying to calm down. It's the least i could do, since im the one who got her to freeze the kindgom and im really sure she didn't meant to do this.

"Fine then, get her to stop this curse" He said.

"I'll go with you" Hans said. He put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want for him to get involve or hurt.

"No you have to stay here, you'll be in charge of Arendelle until my return" i told him. I got on my horse and put a cape on.

"Aren't you scared she might hurt you?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me" I replied. Of course she wouldnt, nor i to her. I took off and went straight to the direction Elsa ranned, i didnt know where to start searching, but i definetely knew i had to hurry up before it gets any worse.

**Jack's(POV)**

We finally reached the northern mountain, but besides that Elsa was sad. I tried to cheer her up, but it wouldnt work. She had a sad face and i didnt knew what else to do to turn her frown upside down. I told her i was going to help her and that's what im gonna do. She ran away from home and she had no one else. But i'll watch out for her, i've always have. Ever since she was little, i remember her said she would always believe in me till the rest of her life. But right now, i had to help her with her powers and try to get close to her, so she wont feel uncomfortable. I want her to see me as a friend that she can trust.

"If you want i'll give you some time alone" I told her. She gave me a small smile, i never realized this, but she was beautiful.

"Thanks, i really appreciate it" She said. I walked away to leave her alone, i didnt't want to remind her of the incident, i saw what happened and it did not go well. I was about to fly away, when i heard the most beautiful singing voice ever. When i turned, it was Elsa that was singing. I couldn't belive she had another beautiful gift.

**Let it go by Idina Menzel(Elsa)**

**Elsa: (I slowly walked and looked back. I didnt know what i was going to do and fear was still controlling me)**

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried

**Elsa:(My eyes widened, and remembered what my parents told me when i was young)**

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know**(I threw my glove and saw it flying around in the air)**

Let it go, let it go

**(I created waves of snow with both of my hands now that they were free and build a snowman. Just like me and Anna used to do)**  
Can't hold me back any more  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway

**(I unclipped the cape i had on and l let it fly away)**

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small

**(I looked back once again and felt happy for the first time in my life. I realized that i didnt had to worry anymore)**  
And the fears that once controlled me

**(I turned away and started running happily)**  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

**(I then created a frosty bridge and it looked like it couldnt hold my weight)**  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me **(As soon as i stepped on it, a small part of it turned into solid ice)**  
I'm free

**(I turned to see that Jack catch up to me. He saw what i have done and smiled at me. He nodded as if he were saying to go for it)**

Let it go, let it go

**(I started running up the stairs and was creating the rest of the bridge. I couldnt belive my own eyes, my gift was so amazing!)**  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go

**(I finished my bridge and made into a beatiful staircase of if ice. Jack was walking on the rails of the stairs. I wanted to see more! What other things i could do at last)**

You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand **(I stomped my feet on the floor and created a giant snowflake of ice on the ground)**  
And here I stay **(Jack was beside me and had a shocked face)**  
Let the storm rage on **(I then thought that if me and Jack were going to stay here we were going to need shelter. I made a hand gesture and walls of ice rised)**

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around **(I made fractals of ice and they were forming in the walls)**  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, **(I took my crown and looked at it, i wasnt in Arendelle anymore. I was finally free.)**  
The past is in the past **( i threw my crow and swung)**

Let it go, let it go **(I then loosed my braid and i just pushed my loose hair back. I rested my hair on my shoulder. I was a new person)**  
When I'll rise like the break of dawn **(I then made my own dress with my powers. I created a light blue strapless gown that had a slit on the skirt. Connected to the gown through the sleeves that had a hint of sky blue. I had a long sky blue transparent cape with crystal designs on it)**  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day **(I spread my arms wide open and let the light shine on me)**  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway **(I turned away and slam the door behind me along with Jack)****  
**

**Jack's(POV)**

I was speechles she did all of that while singing. She expressed herself and let it all go. She actually controled her powers at that time because she felt happy and free. I started to think this was going to be easy now that shes feeling relieved from all the stress. She had a smile in her face and she looked beautiful in that dress. She caught me staring at her and she giggled. I blushed and tried to look away.

"So when do you want to start training?" I asked her.

"We can start later but not right now" She said. I nodded."So tell me about yourself"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. She nodded and had a wide smile."Well, like i said before im the guardian of fun and winter. I have the power of controlling ice, snow, and wind. I also fly"

"Thats so cool!" She said. "Youre just like me" I smiled at her and so did she to me. I started to tell her about my life, how i got my powers, how this whole guardian thing works, and what i do when get bored. "If people can see you only if they belive in you, how come i got to see you when i didnt knew who you were?"

"Because you promised" I told her. She put this confused look on her face.

"What exactly did i promised?" she asked.

"You dont remember?" I asked. She shook her head. "When you were 7 years old and youre mom told you a story about me. You then promised you would always believe in me because we had so much in common"

**(Flashback)**

**Its was a stormy night, in the castle inside the two princesses room Elsa was scared. Anna was asleep but Elsa couldnt sleep, her mother then entered the room and saw her daughter scared. She covered her with her blankets, sat in her bed and told her a story about a certain guardian named Jack frost. The queen told her daughter all about him, Elsa was feeling less scared knowing how much she had in common with him. **

**"And thats the story of Jack frost" The queen said.**

**"Mommy, does he really exist?" the young princess asked.**

**"Yes sweety, if you believe" The queen kiss her forhead and got out of the room and closed the door. Elsa got up hold both of her hands together and closed her eyes.**

**"I promise i will always belive in you, Jack frost" After that the princess fell asleep. Not knowing that the guardian heard her and watched over her ever since that night.**

**(Present)**

"I remember now" She said. "No wonder i could see you, because of that promise. Im sorry i forgot, its just that a lot of stuff happened after that and i just…" she started crying, my heart sank. I then hugged her, she then started sobbing. She hugged me back, she was really sad and alone in that room back then. Im the only one who she's got now, and im not going to leave her.

"Dont worry" i said. "I will always be right here when you need me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a new chapter! ^•^ thnx for following my story and put it as your favorite, Really appreciate it! 3 Also thnx for the reviews forgot to mention it sooner, but thnx :):) Sorry if i make mistakes :p**

**Anna's(POV)**

"Elsa!" I kept on yelling her name, but i didn't heard any response. I also realized that the woods were covered in snow, but also i was worried about her. "Dont worry" i said to myself. "She can handle herself, i know it" it was true. Even though we were seperated for a long time, i know she's strong and she will come back home. With me. "Elsa! Please come back!" I yelled again. I tried not to think in the negative and started thinking about the positive. My trip was going well until snow from a tree branch fell in front of my horse and scared him. I fell in the snow and to wake it worse snow fell on top of me. My horse ran away and left me behind. "Wait! Come back!" But my horse was gone, and now i was alone. But i had to keep going even if i had to go walking. I was going to find my sister no matter what.

It was getting dark and i started to feel scared. I accidentally fell down a hill covered in snow, i fell into a puddle and got wet from the bottom. The water was cold and i quickly stood up. "Oh my god!" i yelled. I unclipped my cape and left in on the ground, it was all wet so there was no use of wearing it anymore. I then saw a cabin and walked as fast is i could. I was walking funny because the bottom of my dress frozed. "Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold" When i got to the cabin i saw that it had two signs hanging but were covered in snow. I moved the sign so the snow would fall off.

"Wandering Oaken's trading post" i read. Then some more snow fell on the other sign "Uuh and sauna" In entered and saw a man sitting on a wooden desk. When the door closed, it pushed me wtih my dress and i was about to fall. Luckily i didn't.

"Woo hoo" The man said. I smiled at him. "Big summer blowout, i have swimming suits, clogs, and some of my own inventions ya?" He had a funny accent. He didn't mentioned anything that i would need.

"Oh great" i said. "For now, um ,how about boots? winter boots? And dresses" i asked him.

"That would be in our winter department" He pointed. I looked at where he pointed and there was not much of 'Winter supplies'.

"Oh. Um, i was just wandering, has another young woman the… queen perhaps i dont know, pass through here?" I asked as i grabbed winter clothes and boots he had left.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you dear" he said. Ill take that as a compliment. We both then heard the door open and saw a man covered in snow enter. He was shaking himself to get some of the snow off. "You and this fellow" He added. "Woo hoo. Big summer blowout?"

The man then approached to me and tried to tell me something but he had his mouth covered so i couldn't understand him. He was infront of me and i tried to ignore him. He then uncovered his mouth "Move out of the way"

"Oh sorry" i moved. He was looking for supplies, i guess hes going on an adventure like i am.

"So where are you heading young fellow?" Oaken's asked. I soon learned his name because of the sign.

"The northern mountain" he replied. Iv'e heard about the northern mountain, i heard its dangerous and no man dares to go there, except him. Wait! What if Elsa is in there, i mean she had to hide somewhere where no people would dare to go. He got his supplies and asked for the price. Oaken told him how much it cost and he got mad. "Come on man, i dont have the enough money"

"Sorry young fellow,but this is what i do for living" Oaken said

"Wanna talk about a problem?, i sell ice for a living" the man said

"Uhh thats a rough business to be in right now, i mean that is really…" I saw him looking at me with a serious look and i lowered my voice. "mhm thats unfortunate".

"Either you pay or get nothing" oaken said.

"Excuse me i would like to ask you if you can take me to…" He interrupted me.

"Can't you see im talking to the small looking man?" He said. Oaken got mad and stood up, he was huge. He then carried him and kicked him out. I then thought about it, i should go with him. Besides he knows the way and if i want him to take me to the mountain i had to convince him.

"I will buy the clothes ad the supplies the man was going to buy" I told Oaken. I got out and small wooden house and saw a light inside. I saw the man that got kicked out layin on hay. He was singing and talking to a reindeer. Okay, not thats a little wierd. I then enter and he jumped. He got scared.

"Dont you know how to knock?" he asked.

"Sorry, you have i nice voice" i said

"Thanks" he said. He seemed like a nice guy he was good looking also, but not compared to Hans. I threw him a bag, and he catched it. "Whats this?" he asked. He checked the bag and saw that it had the supplies he couldn't buy.

"I need you to take me to the northern mountain" I told him. He sighed.

"Why?"

"I know how to stop this winter" i replied.

"Fine, but you better do as i say" he said.

"Okay" Yes! im not going alone after all. "By the way im Anna"

"Kristoff, and this is Sven" He said. Sven was the reindeer, he was cute. "Well go first thing in the morning" What? I have to go now.

"No" i said. "Were going now, i dont have much time" i said as i crossed my arms and made a serious face. He then rolle his eyes.

"Fine" He said. Yes! i will found found you Elsa, no matter what! i thought to myself.

We took off in Kristoff's sled that was being pulled by Sven, the reindeer. The wind cold wind was blowing on my face, good thing i had the appropiate clothes for this kind of weather. We were going so fast and i like it. I was seeing new more things.

"Hang on" Kristoff said.

"Why should i?" I asked. "I like fast" I put my feet up and out my arms in the back of my head.

"Wo wo wo wo wo wo, put youre feet down, this is fresh lacker" I moved my feet and he was rubbing his hand in it like it had dirt. "Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" he spit on it and some spit went straight on my eye. Eww! i rubbed my eye with my glove.

"No i was raised in a castle" i said.

"What so youre a princess?" he asked

"Yes and my older sister, Elsa, is the queen" I replied.

"So why did she started all this?" He asked.

"Well, its because we argued. You see i got engaged to this prince i met today. And she said she wouldnt bless our marriage" i explained.

"What?!" he said.

"I know! she didnt bless our-"

"You got engaged to a guy you just met?! Thats crazy!"

"But were madly in love" i told him.

"You cant you marry someone you just met, you need to give it time" he said.

"Yeah but-" he then covered my mouth and made Sven stop. He grabbed a lantern and was looking through the woods. It was pretty dark and i couldn't see anything. He then panicked. I saw eyes, they were sparkling in the dark.

"Sven, go go!" he said. Sven started running fast. I didnt know what was happening.

"What are they?" i asked

"Wolves" he said.

"Wolves?!" i started to panick too. When i turned around, i saw the wolves clearly. They were chasing us, and they ranned fast. "What do we do?" i asked.

"I got this you just, dont fall off and dont get eaten" he said. He got a stick and set it on fire from the top. Is he serious right now? he expects me to do nothing? If he thinks im not great at helping, then hes so wrong!

"But i want to help!" i yelled. I tried to reach for something in the back of the sled to protect myself, but then he pulled me back and put himself in front of me.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because i dont trust youre judgment"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who marries a man you just met?" He pushed one of the wolves so it wouldnt get on the sled. I was so mad, i grabbed his small guitar.

"Its true love!" I meant to hit him but he dogded it and i hit the wolve that was about to attack him.

"Wooh" he said. Another wolve bit his gray blouse and pulled him out of the sled. He fell off and luckily he hold on a rope that was loose and tied to the sled. He was bieng pulled with us.

"Christopher!" i yelled.

"Its Kristoff!" Oh yeah, for a moment i forgot his name because of the situation were in right now. A wolve then grabbed his boot and another one showed up and did the same. Sven then started running faster. I grabbed the stick on fire, and fire up his sleeping bag.

"Duk!" i yelled at him. I threw it at him, he put his head down and i hit the two wolves. He was climbing the rope and i helped him up.

"You almost set me on fire!"

"But i didnt!" When we both turned aroung we gasped in shock. We were approaching a crevice! "Get ready to jump, sven!" i yelled. I thought this was the end, but i thought that we actually had a chance of making it.

"You dont tell him what to do" He said as he gave me a bag. He carried me and threw to Sven, i was now riding a reindeer. "I do!" He cut the rope that was attached to the sled and Sven "Jump Sven!" he yelled. Sven jumped with me and we made it, the sled that Kristoff was on, flew but it was going down because of the weight. Kristoff then jumped and he barely made it. The wolves stop chasing us by then, i was relieved though. Then Kristoff was about to fall, and i quickly threw him a rope.

"Hold on!" i said. And he did what i told him, me and Sven were pulling him up. We saved his life and he just layed on the snow breathing heavily.

"No!" he yelled "My sled!"

"Im sorry" i apoligized.

"Do you have any idea how much work i took to repaint it?!"

"I'll buy you a new one, but right now i need you to help me get to the mountain" i said.

"Forget it! youre on youre own now!" he said.

"But-" I couldnt argue with him, i felt like crying it was my fault after all. But i cant keep going by myself, im not an expert on mountains. I walked away, i had to find her. Guess im going alone, again. I then heard Kristoffs voice.

"Wait"

"Yes so you are going to help me?"

"Fine but youre buying me a new sled"

"I promise"

"Youre lucky Sven convinced me." So it was because of Sven huh? Nevermind that, I finally had company. And thanks to kristoff ill find Elsa faster than i thought it would take me. I now knew that the search begins now.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter ^•^! Yey! **

**Elsa's(POV)**

I've been thinking about the kingdom lately. Especially Anna, she must think im a monster, and the people who looked up to me to be their queen. They must think im a horrible person and that i want to hurt them. Whats going to happen now that im gone? Is Anna going to be queen now? Is she going to marry that guy she just met? A lot of stuff is distracting me, but i had to concentrate. Jack is a really nice guy, he knows how to calm me down and when i feel depressed hes always there by my side. It's only been a day since we met, but i actually think i can trust him. And those words he said the other day 'I will always be right here when you need me' no one's ever said that to me for a long time. Today hes going to help me how to control my powers without having problems. I was nervous though i was afraid to hurt him. I closed my eyes and thought about my parents and Anna when we were happy the four of us. Those memories may be gone in the kingdom, but they'll always exist in my heart. I know i left a life behind, but im so happy that i finally get to be free and do what i want. Part of my fear is gone, theres still some remaining in me. I had to get over them, without Anna. I heard Jack walking towards me and put a hand in my shoulder.

"Are you ready to train?" He asked. I nodded with a small smile. "Allright then" We walked in the room that had the balcony outside. I love standing there, i can see the perfect view from up here and the break of dawn. Now thats what i call a beautiful sight. He was standing in front of me, few feet away. "Ok, now try throwing something at me. A snowball, ill catch it" he said.

"Ok" i said nervously.

"Allright, go for it" By the look on his face, i really belived he trusted me.

"Ok" i said. I move my hands around and raised them, i saw that i was forming a snowball and i then threw it at him. I saw my snowball going fast and getting bigger that it hit Jack. I gasped in shock, he got pushed to the wall pretty hard and he fell down. Snow was on top of him, "Jack!" I ran to him and digged the snow off him, luckily he was not unconcious. "Jack! Are you ok?!" I put both of my hands on his shoulders. He was coughing.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" he said. I then hugged him. What was i thinking? I could've killed him. "Its ok, im ok"

"Its not ok! I mean im so glad youre ok, but i couldve killed you!" I yelled. I wanted to cry but i hold it in.

"Hey, its ok. Look it our first time training, but youll get better" he said calmly. "By the way, what happened?"

"I was feeling fear because i thought i was going to hit you" i said.

"Elsa, dont worry. Remember? Conceal and don't feel any fear" He rested his hand on my cheek, i grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I was feeling really guilty, if i was going to control my powers i had to concentrate.

"Can you stand up?" i asked.

"I guess" he replied. He was a little bit of trouble andi helped him. "Can i ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure" i replied.

"Can i lay on your lap?" he asked. I blushed lightly, but i couldnt argue with him. I hurt him pretty bad and its the least i can do.

"Ok" i replied.

**Jack's(POV)**

It was sunset and i was laying on Elsa's lap. I was tired and and a little injured, but i didnt care. I know she didnt meant to hurt me, she only needs time to practice. I was enjoying laying on her lap, ive never talked to any one else before. The sun light of the sunset was hitting her face and he looked beautiful. Her skin was glowing and her hair was sparkling. Her eyes were like amazing stars in the night sky. I have never met a girl beautiful as her, she was like an angel. I couldn't believed myself before but, im starting to have feelings for her. She sweet, caring, and kind, she thinks shes a monster, but shes not. Ill help her no matter what, and ill be there for her. I dont get why people on her kingdom are scared of her. They should give her a chance, she need her family, and by family i mean her sister. Shes all the family Elsa has got left and no one else to trust. I noticed that she was looking at the sunrise, she must be thinking of her sister.

"Whats got you so distracted?" i asked. She looked straight at me. She gave me a weak smile.

"Its nothing, you should stop worrying about me. Are you feeling better?" she aked. I smiled at her.

"Much better." i replied. "You look beautiful with the sunlight on your face" She blushed and looked away trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Thanks" she said.

"So are you planning on going back?" i asked.

"No, i dont want to go back. Im afraid i might hurt someone, and thats why im not going back" she said. What? She doesn't want to go back home? With her sister? I then felt that she was missing something other than not feeling fear. She wasnt realizing and i couldnt figure out. But i know she will figure out on her own. I wasnt starting to feel sleepy, and then i realized the whole world went black.

**Elsa's(POV)**

Jack fell asleep on my lap, after what happened, he needs rest. He looks so cute when hes sleeping. What am i thinking? Its been one day since i met, i cant start having a crush on him. But he is really sweet and caring for me, something tells me he can be the one. But i shouldnt rush things, i should take them slowly. Anyways, i dont think i should go back. Anna must hate me for sure after i ran away and because didnt told her about my powers. Its for the best i stay and live here from now on. My decision is final, im never going back to Arrendelle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey :) This is part one thnx for following.^•^ sorry if i make mistakes. enjoy :)!**_

_Back in Arrendelle the weather got worse, it was getting colder, people were freezing. Hans was handing out warm clothes to the people that needed them, he was doing the best to keep the people warm. A woman walked towards him and she was shivering._

_"Prince Hans, every house in the kingdom is frozen and we cant keep ourselves warm enough" the women said. Hans put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Dont worry, maam. Were doing the best we can. Here are some clothe for you to put" he said as he gave the woman clothes. _

_"Thank you" the women left. The duke if weselton walked to Hans furious._

_"How long is it going to take for princess Anna bring back queen Elsa!?" He yelled._

_"Just give her more time, i know shell bring her" Hans told him._

_"Hmm, Very well if she doesn't returns soon, you and your men will have to go look for Elsa yourself!" He said. The duke of weselton left, taking clothes because he was cold. Hans then looked towards the woods and thought of Anna._

**_Elsa's(POV)_**

It was morning, and i woke up and realized i overslept last night and Jack was still laying on my lap sleeping. I smiled, i observed his face carefully, he was very handsome. I then looked at his lips, i slowly leaned over him. I dont know why, but i wanted to kiss him. Our lips were a few inches away, i was so close in kissing him but the he started waking up. I quickly move my face away from his, i didnt want him to see me too close to him. He opened his eyes, looked at me, and smiled.

"Morning" He said.

"Goodmorning" i said back. He the looked around where we were and raise an eyebrow.

"How come im still laying on your lap?" he asked.

"Oh, i overslept and we both slept like this" i replied. He laughed and got up. He then stretched, i guess hes recovered already. "Feeling better?"

"I feel amazing!" He exclaimed. He then flew to the sky and i was amazed, i wish i could fly. He's one lucky guy, he was like bird flying freely into the wild. He then landed on the balcony and offered me his hand. "Fly with me" he said.

"What? Are you going to be able to carry me?" I asked.

"Yeah trust me" he said.

"Ok" I took his hand and he pulled me up, and the i landed on his back. He was carrying me, in other words he was giving me a piggy back ride. "Is this safe?" i asked nervously.

"Yes! But the best part is that is fun" he said. Next thing i knew, he jumped and i closed my eyes. I was feeling wind on my face i was too scared to open my eyes. "Open your eyes" he said. I slowly opened them, and i was flying. I was actually flying and the view was amazing. The trees looked small and i felt like i was getting closer to the bright blue sky. So this is how it feels to be a bird?

"Im flying!" i yelled. Jack laughed and smiled. "Thank you" i told him as i wrapped my arms around his neck.

With a smirk he said "Youre welcome". I felt happier than ever. I felt like a bird that was free and could fly whenever it wants. Jack kept making my days, im actually sure i can trust him.

After a few minutes we landed in my castles balcony and he put me down gently. Then the unexpected moment happened. As he was putting me down he put his hands on my hips and i put my hands in his shoulders. As i touched the ground we looked at each other and frozed. Our faces were close, i think our noses were touching. We were geting closer, that i thought we were actually going to kiss. But then he stopped "So wanna train later on?" he asked. I then stepped back, i expected that something was going to interrupt us, not him backing away.

"Sure" i say. I walked away and i looked back. I saw him flew away. What did i do wrong? He doesnt like me back? What was i thinking? As i entered the castle i heard the doors shut slowly behind me.

**Anna's(POV)**

Kristoff and i have been having a rough time. Since there was no sled, we had to walk and my feet were killing me. But i havent gave up on hope yet, im really sure i will find Elsa and bring her back to Arendelle, our home. Kristoff was grumpy allright, but hes nice too. As we were walking i saw trees with ice on their branches, the looked beautiful. What if Elsa's powers are no danger for everyone else?

"I never knew winter can be so, beautiful" i told kristoff. Sven was playing around with ice hanging from branches.

"Why would she froze the whole kingdom? Does she really hate Arendelle?" Kristoff asked.

"It was an accident, i know it. She would never hurt anyone" I said.

"Yeah, i bet she the nicest person ever" a voice said. At first i thought it was Kristoff who said it. We looked at each other and then back, we saw Sven but no way he can talk. Behing him then appeared a small snowman walking towards and then laughed funny "Am i right?". A talking snowman?! I then yelled and kicked him in the head. His head flew and kristoff catched it. "Hi" the snowman said. Kristoff just gave him a wierd look.

"Youre creepy" Kristoff said. He then threw it at me.

"I dont want it!" i said and threw it back to him.

"Whoo" he said as he catched. He threw it back at me again, it was like playing hot potato.

"All right, we got off to a bad start" the snowman said. His body was walking around and i just threw the head to his body. He fell on the floor but his head got reatached. The problem was that his head was upside down. I helped him up and fis his head he then gasped "Thank you, now im perfect!" he said. He had three body parts of snows, two sticks that were his arms, the inly thing he is missing wa a nose.

"Almost" i said. I checked my bag and remember i bought carrot from Oakens atore for Sven. But hey, he needs a nose. I got the carrot and mightve pushed it hard becase it went all the way through his head. It looked like he had a tiny nose.

"It so cute. its like a little beanie unicorn" He said in a goofy voice. I then fixed and he had a perfect nose "I can breath!" he yelled. Then he inhaled deeply, for a reason he looks familiar. "Lets try this again" he suggested. "Hi everyone im Olaf and i like warn hugs" he said as he spread his arms and smiled.

"Olaf?" i asked. "Thats right, Olaf!" I remember him. Hes the snowman me and Elsa would build when we were in the snow. Elsa would pretend to be him and i would really belivied he was alive and hug him. A lot of childhood memories back then. I just cant believe i forgot them, but Elsa didnt. She remembered our chilhood memories even though its been a long time. I cant belive its been a long time since we spend time together, but after all of this is over we will. Im assure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annas(POV)**

"And you are…?" Olaf asked as he was waiting for my response.

"Oh um, im Anna" i say. Olaf turned around and looked at Kristoff and Sven.

He leaned over me and asked "And whos the funky looking donkey over there?"

"Thats Sven" i responded.

"Aha and whos the reindeer?" Olaf asks. Okay, i guess the funky looking donkey was Kristoff.

"Sven" i said again.

"Oh ok, makes things easier for me" Olaf said. Sven wanted to eat his nose, but then Olaf jumped back. "oh look at him trying to kiss my nose, i like you too" Olaf said to Sven. I guess he didnt realize Sven was trying to eat it, not kiss it. What i didnt understand is that why was Olaf alive? Could this has to do with Elsa?

"Olaf" I said. He turned around to look at me. "Did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked. Kristoff took one of his arms and observed.

"Fascanating" Kristoff whispered.

"Do you know where she is?" i asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked again.

"Do you think you can show us the way?" i asked

"Yeah, why" Olaf asked. He then saw kristoff bending his arm and then he slapped him.

"Oww" Kristoff said.

"Stop it Sven, trying to focus her. Yeah why?" he said as he took his arm back and put it in its place." Yeah, why?" he continued.

"Ill tell you why" Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer"

"Summer?" Olaf asked, and i nodded. He gasped, he got pretty excited when he hears the word 'summer'. "Oh i dont know why, but ive always loved the idea of summer, and the sun, and all things hot" he said in a dreamy way.

"Really? Im guessing you dont have much experience with heat" Kristoff told him.

"Nope but sometimes i like to close my eyes, and imagine what itll be like when summer does come..." Olaf said. If Olaf doesnt know about heat, then he doesnt knows what it can do to him. He reminde me of myself, i would always love to imagine me somewhere ive never been. He then started singing about how he imagines summer.

**'Im summer'**

**_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_  
_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._  
_A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_  
_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._**

_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._  
_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_  
_And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._  
_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_  
_Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, _  
_But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,_  
_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam._

_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too_  
_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._

**Kristoff:** I'm gonna tell him.

**Anna:** Don't you dare!

**Olaf:** _In summer! _

"Lets go!" Olaf yelled.

"Ok" I said.

"Lets go bring back summer!" Olaf yelled. As we were walking i could hear Kristoff's voice

"Somebody has got to tell him"

**Elsas(POV)**

Its been almost and hour since Jack flew away. Did he really leaved me? Was it too awkward to be with me? All this thinking in my head was making me sick. I know its been a few days since i met him but, i love him. I said it, I love Jack frost! But how will i tell him? Will he feel the same for me? I waited for him inside, waiting for him to appear in the balcony where he left. But he didnt came back, i wanted to cry. I knew it, he left me alone. He said he was going to help me, but he lied! I then heard a from outside, and checked it out. It was Jack! He came back! I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He didnt leaved me alone after all.

"Whoa what happened?" He asked.

"To be honest, I thought you left and you were never going to come back" I said. He then hold my hands and looked at me in the eyes.

"Elsa, i would never leave you. I said i will always be right here when you need me" He said "I also said i would help you. So dont worry" he said. His words made my heart beat fast, he really knows how to calm me down. I was so happy, i grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, in the mouth. I saw his eyes widened, and so did mines. I stopped kising him and looked away, i could feel my cheeks burning up. What am i thinking? What if he doesnt like you back?

"Im sorry, i got carried away" I apoligized.

"Its ok, but i have to be honest…" He the grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I liked it" He said. He then kissed me back, i was in shock. He was kissing me gently and i returned the favor. His lips were very soft and cold. But besides that, he likes me for who i am. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ive never kissed anyone like that before. Actually this is my first kiss, i felt butterflies in my stomach. When stopped for air.

"That was amazing" i said. I couldnt believe we kissed, it was like i was in heaven.

"Yeah, i know" He said.

"So you want to train" I asked.

"Wait" He said "Does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes" I replied. He then hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. We entered in the same room we trimed before.

"Ok, throw me a snowball" he said.

"But what if i…?" i asked, i was afraid of hurting him, again.

"Elsa, remember. Dont worry about me ill be fine" he aaid with a smile. I smile back and spin my hands around. I was making a snowball, when i was finished i then thre it at Jack. He catched it! He actually catched it!

"Oh my god, youre not hurt!" i yelled.

"You did it!" he the careied me and spin around with me. I did it. I didnt hurt him this time. He was really proud of me, i thought of happy things and concealed.

"Jack" I said

"Yeah?"

"I love you" i said.

"I love you too, Elsa" he said. We started kissing again, i knew i was gonna get better. But that doesnt mean im going back. I might start a new life here, with Jack. I love him and he loved me. I know that someday we will have our own frozen world together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres a new chapter c: thnx for following **

**sorry if i make mistakes cx. Enjoy!**

**Elsas(POV)**

Ive been practicing doing techniques with my powers, Jack went for a walk. So it was me and the castle. Im getting the hang of it, but i cant stop thinking of Anna. What has she done these days ive been gone? I feel guilty i left her back in Arandelle, but now shes safe from me. The farther im away from her, the safer she will be. When i think of Anna the first thing that comes up into my head is the day of the accident. The reason i was locked up in my room was because of her. Im not blaming her, is just i didnt want to hurt her again or even worse, kill her. I saw the walls of ice growing spikes in it, it was because of my fear.

"Concentrate" I told myself. I kept making waves of snowflakes. Waving my hands and making snow. But none of this was helping me, i am happy that im getting the hang on it, but i miss my sister. Sometimes i wish i never had these powers, but if i hadnt ran away i wouldnt met Jack and fall in love with him. I would do anything for things to be different, but thats the way it came out. I walked to the balcony, my favorite place of the castle. I watched the view infront of me, and then stared at my hands. What if my powers are not a curse? I then colsed my eyes, and waved my hand towards the sky. It was like a firework flying up, and when it exploded it had blue sparkles with the shape of a snowflake. I saw Jack behind me, he smiled at me and i smiled back.

"Can i ask you something" he said.

"Yeah, sure" i replied. I sat down and then he sat down next to me.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" i said.

"I mean the day of the accident" he replied. I then frozed, ive never told anyone of that day. "Its ok, you dont have to tell me"

I had to tell him, maybe ill feel better if i tell him. "Its fine, i was 8 years old and Anna was 5…"

**(Flashback)**

**Back in Arendelle Elsa and Anna were close, they slept in the same room. Anna knew about Elsas powers even though she was younger than her. The day of the accident was in a dark night, it all started when Elsa was sleeping and Anna was awake. Anna the peeked over her bed to see if she was awake.**

**"Elsa, psst" Anna whipered. She then climbed to her bed and got on top of Elsa. "Elsa! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Anna then said a little louder. She was shaking Elsa so she would wake up.**

**"Anna, go back to sleep" Elsa said in a tired tone. Anna then turned around and layed on her.**

**"I just cant, the sky is awake, so im awake, so we have to play" Anna said in a dramatic voice. **

**"Then go play by yourself" Elsa then pushed Anna lightly and she landed on the floor. Then Anna thought of a way that Elsa wouldnt reject. She climbed her bed again and opened one of her eyes.**

**"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked. Elsa then smirked, then they both ranned down stairs "Come on, Come on, Come on!" Anna said excited. Elsa was shushing her so they wouldnt wake anyone up. They enetered the ball room and closed the doors. The giggled and laughed and when they got in the center of the ball room Anna said "Do your magic!"**

**Elsa the waved her hands and was making a ball of blue sparkles she smiled and said "You ready?" Anna nodded and smiled, Elsa threw it up to the ceiling and lightly exploded. Sparks were around the room and it started snowing.**

**"This is amazing!" Anna yelled and jumped in excitement. Elsa then leaned to her .**

**"Watch this" she said. She stepped on the floor, it was being covered with ice. Anna enjoyed playing with her older sister. They were building a snowman and Elsa was pretending to be the snowman.**

**"Hi im Olaf, and i like warm hugs" Elsa said in a funny voice. **

**Anna ranned to the snowman and hugged it in Cute way and said " I love you Olaf" Anna was skating with Olaf and Elsa. Elsa was pushing Olaf and Anna form the back with her powers. Then they both slide down a snow hill, and Anna landed in another snow hill. She giggled and laughed, she was having so much fun. **

**Anna jumped and Elsa said "Hang on" as she made a small snow pile so she could land on. Elsa kept doing snow piles so Anna could land on, but now she was going fast. "Wait" Elsa told her, but Anna kept going, she was enjoying it. "Slow down!" Elsa yelled, She then slipped in the ice and fell in her back.**

**Ann jumped one last time amd yelled "Whoo!"**

**"Anna!" Elsa yelled. Trying to make anothe snow pile, she accidentally hit Annas head. Anna then fell and slide down the snow, unconcious. Elsa ran to her and layed Annas head in her lap "Anna!" Elsa yelled, but she didnt responded. She then saw that a streak of her hair changed into platinum blonde. She got scared and yelled "Mama, Papa!" Then the room started to freeze. The queen and king hear her screammed and entered the room. "Its ok Anna, i got you" Elsa then hugged her.**

**"Elsa what have you done, this is getting out of hand" the king said**

**"It was an accident, im sorry Anna" Elsa said. The queen picked up Anna.**

**"Shes ice cold" the queen said.**

**"I know where we have to go" The king said. He looked through his books and find the solution. The ride two horses and took off. They arrive at the trolls place. "Please can anyone help us, its my daughter!" The king yelled. The the rocks on the floor rolled to them and transformed into small trolls.**

**The leader walk towards them and asked "Born or cursed?" He meant Elsas powers.**

**"Born with them" The king replied. The leader exemined Anna and sighed.**

**"Youre lucky it wasnt in the heart, ill have to erase Annas memories so wont remember this incident" he said. He showed Annas memories and was changing them. "Dont worry ill keep the fun in" He then touched Annas forehead and was healing her. "Shell wake up soon"**

**"So she wont remember i wont have powers?" Elsa asked.**

**"Its for the best" The king said.**

**"Come Elsa" The leader said and Elsa followed him "Elsa within your powers there is beauty, but there is also danger, there fore fear will be your enemy" **

**"No!" Elsa cried. The king then hugged her.**

**"Dont worry she learn how to control her powers. For now on, you wont have comtact wih the outside world, not even with Anna. Anna finally woke up, but then she realized Elsa moved rooms and locked her door. Anna was sad but she thought she could still play with her. One day, it was snowing and Anna wanted to play with Elsa, she then got to Elsas door and said what she always say before playing with her.**

**Do you want to build a snowman?:**

******Anna:** Elsa? (knocks)  
_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_Come on let's go and play_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door,_  
_It's like you've gone away_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why_  
_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_It doesn't have to be a Snowman_

**Elsa:** Go away, Anna

**Anna:** _Okay, bye_

**9-Year-Old Anna:(Elsa looked at the window watching Anna play but the she freezed half of the window. The king gave her gloves and then told her "The glove will help. See? Conceal it..". "Dont feel it" Elsa continued. "Dont let it show" They both said.) **

(knocks) _Do you want to build a snowman_  
_or ride our bike around the halls?_  
_I think some company is overdue_  
_I've started talking to_  
_The pictures on the walls_  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
_It gets a little lonely,_  
_All these empty rooms,_  
_Just watching the hours tick by_  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

**("Im scared! Its getting stronger!" Elsa panicked. "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down" the king said an he got closer to her. "Dont touch me! please, i dont want to hurt you" Elsa said. The King and queen made sad faces, they were worried about her. Anna was now fifteen, she passed Elsas door and decided not to knock, she ranned to her parents and hugged them. "See you in 2 weeks" Anna said. Elsa said goodbye to her parents "Do you have to go?" Elsa asked nervously. "Youll do fine Elsa" The king said. The king and queen got into the ship and sailed off. Days laters they told Anna and Elsa the their parents drowned along with the others. Anna went to the funeral, but Elsa stayed locked in)**

** 15-Year-Old-Anna:** (knocks) Elsa?

_Please, I know you're in there,_  
_People are asking where you've been,_  
_They say "have courage";_  
_And I'm trying to,_  
_I'm right out here for you_  
_Just let me in_  
_We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_  
_Do you want to build a snowman?_(sniff)

**(Present day)**

"Three years passed and i ran away, the i met you" i told him. I felt much better telling him. He was speechless, he didnt know what to say. It was my fault why Anna had to be alone. It was my fault why she got her memories erased.

"Im sorry" Jack said softly.

"It ok, it been years, but now im free. Withou Anna ill be more concentrated" I said.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked. "Being more seperated from your sister?"

He had a point, but i cant go back people will hate me. They mght even kicked me out and go back where i stated. "No" i replied. "But i do want to be capable of controlling my powers"

"Allright then" He then hugged me and i hugged him back. We booth stood up and he asked "Want to keep practicing?"

"Yes" i said. "Hey Jack"

"Yeah?" He asked. I then kissed him softly.

"Thank you, for listening" I said. He smiled at me and we kept on practicing.

_Back in Arendelle, Hans was waiting for Annas return, but she hasnt come back. He then saw a horse running towards him. He then calmed the horse down and realized it was Annas horse. He then yelled "Princess Anna is in trouble! I need men to come with me and search for her!" A lot of men volunteered. _

_"Ill give my two men right here" The duke of weselton said. "Go with them, and dont loose sight of him. And if you can, put an end to all this" He whispered to the two men._

_"Allright, Lets go!" Hans yelled. They all took off with their horses in search of Anna, and Elsa._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: This is part 1 :) Again thanks for following and the reviews really apprecite and its ok tbh :) Heres the new chapter, pls review and tell me what you think or message me. Either way hope you like it dont forget to follow pls c: Enjoy, sorry if i make mistakes cx**

**Elsas(POV)**

Jack was making snowballs and throwing them to the walls, there was nothing else to do since we were the only ones in the castle. I was just sitting down and looking at the ceiling as i leaned against the wall. I would just stare at it, not thinking of anything else but the ceiling. Jack kept making snowballs one by one and throwing them. I then waved my hand and made a pile of snowballs. More easier insted of his way. He saw the pile of snowballs and shook his head.

He smiled and said "Whats this for?"

"So you stop doing them one by one" I replied. He then continued. I remember when me and Anna would play in the snow. We would have snowball fight and build snowmans. Thats it! I then looked at jack and smiled "Hey jack?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight?" i ask. He chuckled and shook his head. I had to keep Jack from being bored, and me. We havent done anything fun together maybe he thinks im lame. I dont want that, also i want to have fun. Since its the both of us, its going to be more of a competition. Its time to see what hes capable of.

"Bring it on" he replied.

"Prepare yourself for an epic SNOWBALL FIGHT!" i yelled. I waved my hands and made a pile of snow in front of me, to protect me. Jack reacted fast and did the same, we stayed behind our pile of snow, waiting. Who was going to make the first move? Jack then threw a snowball, the throw was weak. Seriously? Its okay to throw it hard at me i have powers like him, i can defend myself. "That throw was pathetic!" i joked.

"Oh yeah lets see how you throw" He said. I made snowballs and out them beside me, i grabbed one and threw it. I stood up and threw it hard but i missed, im not good at aiming. "Come on you can do better than that!" he said. He then threw another one and hit me in the head. I laughed and then smirked.

"Is that all you got?" i teased. I waved my hands and blue sparkles were blowing around my hands. I was making a snowball but its was getting bigger. I had the perfect snowball, i saw Jacks expression. He had his jaw open and his eyes widened. I then threw it up and went to Jack. It fell on top of him, he was covered all in snow. I giggled and ran to him. I helped him get up and he just laughed.

"I probably deserves that for hitting you in the head with the snowball" he said as he rubbed his head. I just smiled.

"Its ok, wanna call it a truce?" I ask. He smiled too. He took my hand and we shook on it.

"Truce"

We sat on the balcony, my favorite place. We had a good snowball, that i won. But at the end we called a truce on it, Jack is really fun(And handsome). I dont know what i would do without him.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Can you start a new family?" I asked. He then blushed.

"Why the question?" he asked, still blushing.

"Because, in the future if were still together, then i want to have kids with you and start a new family" I replied.

"Maybe, cause im a guardian. But i dont know, its possible" he said.

"Oh" I then blushed "Jack? If i were expecing a child of your, what would you want it to be?" he then smiled.

"I really dont care. As long as its healthy and represents our love, its fine with me" he replied. "What about you"

"Same" I said as i smiled.

I want to have kids but when im older and become more responsible. Im getting used to this place now, it feels just like home. Anna is not with me anymore, nor my parents, but im ready to move on. Start a new life with Jack! Nothig will change that.

**Annas(POV)**

Olaf, Kristen, Sven and me are almost going to make it. Im sure Elsa will come back and stop this winter. I can feel my heart pounding fast. What will i say once i see Elsa? How will she react of my presence? We were walking until we saw small cliffs with spikes oc ice underneath them. Krtistoff looked nervous, he thinks Elsa did this on purpose. But i dont believe that, Elsa is not capable of doing this. It was an accident, im sure of that.

Kristoff then looked at me and asked "So how do you plan in stopping this winter?"

I took a deep breath "Simple im just going to talk to her"

"You serious? Youre planning on stopping this winter just by talking to her?"

"Yes, she didnt meant to do this. Shes not evil" i said

"Yeah Kristoff, let Anna do her thing with her sister" Olaf said as he was walking backwards. He then got stabbed all the way through him with the spikes on the cliff. "Oh look. I got impaled" he said. Sometimes that snowman freaks me out.

We then got to a higher cliff, it was to steep for us to climb. Maybe climbing it will get me to Elsa. I then started climbing it and was having problems. I can see Kristoff just staring at me.

"What are you doing?" he then asked.

Hes joking with me right? "What does it look like im doing? Im going to see my sister?"

"You know people run away because they want to be alone" he said.

"Nobody wants to be alone, except you" I snapped back.

"Me? Please, i have friends, and theyre love experts"

"Yeah right, i doubt that" I was having trouble climbing the cliff.

I was putting my foot when i heard Kristoff said "I wouldnt put my foot there" I then switched my foot and he said "Or there"

"Youre distracting me" i said. I was panting, man this is hard. "Please tell me im almost there" I looked down and realized i wasnt even half foot off the ground.

"Hey sven i dont think this is going to solve this, but i found a staircase that leads where you want to go" Olaf then said.

"Really yes! Catch me" I said as i threw myself back. Kristoff catched me and i thanked him and hurried to Olaf. I than saw it and couldnt believe it. It was an ice castle, it was big. Very different form Arendelle, but amazing. I was finally here, ill get to see Elsa.

I heard kristoff said "Wow An ice palace. Im going to cry" and he sniffed. I climbed up the stairs and got to the door, i was about to knock and i frozed. I was finally her, but i was nervous. What if she shuts me down?

I heard Olaf behind me and ge was saying "Knock, Knock, Just knock. Why isnt she knocking? Does she knows how to knock?" I then knocked and the doors opened themselves. Kristoff was going to enter but i stopped him.

"You should stay her. Last time i presented her to a guy, she frozed the whole place"

"Come on, its an ice palace! Ice is my life!" he whined. Olaf was entering too.

"Bye sven" He was waving but i stopped him too.

"You too Olaf, just give us a minute" I told him. He nodded and got out. I heard him counting, he took the 'Give us a minute' part seriously. The doors closed behing me and i was checking the castle. It was all ice in the inside too, i was about to fall and slipped. But i got the hang of it. I was finally going to see Elsa. I then took a deep breath and yelled "Elsa!".

**Elsas(POV)**

Did i just heard my name? And was the Anna? Jack looked the expression on my face and asked "You ok?" I stood up and looked inside the castle. Could it be? I the shooked my head.

"yeah im ok" I then heard my name again. Is not just any voice, its my sister! How did she found me? Jack mustve heard it too, because of the look on his face. "Ill go an check it out" i said.

He grabbed my arm "Ill go with you"

"No, if i need you ill yell your name "

"Im sorry Elsa, but no. I have to protect you, because i love you" I then hold his hand and looked at him in the eye.

"Ill be fine" I then kissed him quick but softly. He then nodded and i went downstairs. I was calming down. Is it really her? I then saw her, my sister found me. But how? How did she found me? "Anna?" She then turned around and ha a shocked face.

"Wow Elsa, you look different and this place" She said.

"Thank you, i never thought i would be capable of doing this" i said.

"Elsa im so glad youre ok" she said in relief "Why did you ran away, you belong in Arendelle" she said.

"No Anna i belong here, Alone, sort of, where i can be who i am without hurting anyone" i said.

"Actually about that-" Anna then stopped what he was saying. A voice was approaching, but i couldnt recognize it.

"Wait what is that?" I asked. I the saw a snowman, he was running towards Anna.

He yelled "Hi im Olaf, and i like warn hugs!"

"Olaf?" Thats right Olaf, our childhood snowman. But why is he here? Alive?

"You build me. Remember that?"He said in a shy tone.

"And youre alive?" I asked.

"Um i think so" he replied. I then looked at my hands, i created life.

"Its just like the one we build as kids" Anna said.

"Yeah" i said.

"Elsa we were so close, we can benlike that again" She said. I was about to say something, but then i remembered about the accident. I cant go back! Not after what i did to Anna. I know its been years, but i remember every detail of it. How will i explain it to her? If shes not safe with me then no one will!


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2 Sorry if i made mistakes. The thing is i dont have someone else to check my writing, thats why it doesnt comes out that good /.\. Im making this as good as possible. Anyways, thanks for following and for the reviews :) Enjoy! **

"No, no we cant. You have to go" I tell Anna. She had to leave, whos going to be in charge of Arrendelle if neither of us is there? She then started to walk up the stairs, and i was backing away.

"Please Elsa, im sorry we argued" Anna said.

"Its ok, jus stay away from me. I dont want to hurt you" I said, still backing away. She then started walking fast.

"Elsa, is going to be okay. Youre not going to hurt me." Anna said as she stopped. I knew she was gonna get closer so i just walked up the stairs. I saw Jack walking down towards me. He had a worried look on his face. I couldnt tell him, i was too scared to talk about Anna being here.

"Whats the matter?" He asked. He then saw Anna and Jack knew she was my sister, ive always talked to him about her. He knew i still was depressed of leaving her, so walked towards her. As he got to her he said "Hi, Anna right? Listen can you please leave-?". He stopped because then Anna pass right through like there was nothing in her way. Jack gasped and look shocked. She couldnt see him. Why? Thats what i was wondering, maybe she doesnt remembers about him. I remember i told her about jack, but she never made a promise. Like i did, after our parents died we werent the same. Anna kept walking up the stairs trying to get closer to me.

**Anna:** You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

_Please don't slam the door_  
_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever,_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_

We can head down this mountain together,  
_You don't have to live in fear_

**(I got to the room with the balcony, Anna caught up to me. I knew she wanted me back because she missed me. Jack also appeared but he was behind her "Elsa listen to your sister! She believes in you" he said. But i just cant face Arrendelle)**  
_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I will be right here_

**Elsa:** Anna  
_Please go back home, your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

**(I was trying to convince her to leave me, to enjoy the open doors. To leave me because im the reason she couldnt have contact with the outside world. Jack then shook his head "Elsa, please tell her about me, so she can see me! We can work this out together!" he yelled. But i just ignored him. I ddnt want any more pressure they were bith giving me)**

**Anna:** Yeah, but —

**Elsa:** I know  
_You mean well, but leave me be_

**(She was getting closer to me, but i put my hands flat in front of her, telling her to stop. Letting her know that i cant go back)**  
_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

**(I walked to the balcony, showing that im safe and free in here. That i can be who i am)**  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

**(She got besisde me and i backed away, i entered the castle. Jack then grabbed my arm and told me "Elsa, this is youre chance to talk with your sister, dont waste it". I jerked my arm free, still ignoring him. 'Im sorry Jack, i just cant' i thought.)**

**Anna:** _Actually we're not_

**Elsa:** _What do you mean you're not?_

**Anna:** _I get the feeling you don't know_

**Elsa:** _What do I not know?_

**Anna:** _Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

**Elsa:** What?

**Anna:** You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

**Elsa:** Everywhere?

**(How can i be stupid? How am i going to fix this?! This guilty feeling will haunt me forever. I dont know what to do)**

**Anna:** It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

**Elsa:** No, I can't, I — I don't know how!

**(It started snowing from the ceiling. Fear was controlling me. What an i going to do? Jack saw the snow and said "Remember conceal it, dont feel it". But i couldnt, i crossed the line)**

**Anna:** Sure you can! I know you can!  
_`Cause for the first time in forever,_  
**Elsa:** _Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

**(I put my hand in my forehead. How could i messed up? Why did this happen?)**

**Anna:** _You don't have to be afraid_  
**Elsa:** _No escape from the storm inside of me!_

**Anna:** _We can work this out together_  
**Elsa:** _I can't control the curse!_

**Anna:** _We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
**Elsa:** _Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

**(Her words werent helping, i was getting more scared. The snow was going around me, and i could feel the cold breeze "Elsa calm down!" Jack yelled.)**

**Anna:** _Don't panic_  
**Elsa:** _There's so much fear!_

**(I looked at my reflection and i thought i was a monster!)**

**Anna:** _We'll make the sun shine bright_  
**Elsa:** _You're not safe here!_

**(I turned to her and warned her to get away. "Anna dont get closer!" Jack told Anna, but she couldnt hear him. He tried to grab her arm, but his hand pass through her arm, like if he were a ghost)**

**Anna:** _We can face this thing together_  
**Elsa:** _No!_

**Anna:** _We can change this winter weather_  
**Elsa:** _AHHHHH..._

**Anna:** _And everything will be all right..._  
**Elsa:** _I CAN'T!_

**_(As i swang around, i let out a snow attack with my body. I started to calm down)_**

Jack flew in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders "Elsa, calm down. You couldve struck Anna". I turned around I saw Anna falling on the ground. I gasped. Could i possibly strike her? I then saw a man and Olaf running towards her, the man helped Anna up.

"Are you ok?" the man asked her. She then looked at me with a serious face.

"Im fine" She responded.

"Who is this? Nevermind that! You have to go now!" I said.

Jack then interfered "Elsa please, go with her, start a new life"

"No i cant Jack! I cant stop what i caused!" i yelled at him. "Besides i want to start a life with you!" Anna looked at me confused. Since she couldnt see Jack, she must think im crazy!

She shook her head and said "Elsa we can stop this together!"

"How?" I asked. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" The ice walls started to crack. Was it because of my fear? I think i might loose control on my powers again!

"I said im not leaving!"

"Yes you are!" I then hit the floor with my powers. A small tornado was forming on the ground.

"Elsa, What are you doing?" Jack said. But i kept on ignorig him, hoping that he would be quiet before i get more nervous. Then a gigantic muscular snow man with ice fangs and claws,and blue glowing eyes, was rising from the floor. I heard the snowan roar and he took Anna, Olaf and the man. He made sure to take them out of the castle, it hurted me sending a personal guard kick out Anna, but she wouldnt listen. I turned around and closed my eyes, hoping that Anna will be safe and that it will be the last time i see her.

"Elsa why did you do it!?" Jack yelled.

"Because i dont want to hurt her!" I snapped back. "Didnt you heard?! I frozed Arendelle! Its all my fault!" I then covered my face with my hands. I felt like crying, i made a big mistake and i cant fix it.

Jack sighed and said "Look i know youre scared of all this but… you have to figure out how to solve it"

"How? I cant control my own powers completely yet!" I said.

"Youll be able to control youre powers. You know why?" He then hugged me. "Because youre strong and i know that together well figure it out" I quickly hugged him back. I started to cry, i could feel my tears running down my cheeks. He then wipped my tears with his thumb and said "Dont cry, It makes me unhappy seeing that beautiful face with tears on it". I didnt let go of him, i felt safe with him. Maybe he has a point. Maybe i do have to go back. To stop this winter.

**Annas(POV)**

The big snowman was carrying me, Olaf, and Kristoff. As he got outside he threw me and Kristoff as we landed on the floor. He still had Olaf in his big hand. As we got up the big snowman roared "Go away!" as he threw olaf. His head landed on a rock, but his body was missing.

Olaf then yelled "Heads up!"

Me and Krstoof ducke and the rest of his body landed nearhim. I got mad, i then grabbed some snow. I made a snowball and yelled with anger " It is not nice to throw snow people!" Kristoff then wrapped his arms around me, preventing me in throwing the snowball.

"Woah! Calm down just let him be" he said.

"Ok im calmed" i lied. Once he turned away, i yelled and threw it at him. The snowball hit him lightly causing him no harm. But that little snowbal got him mad, an he roared angrily. I gasped, that was the weakest snowball ive ever thrown! Why would he got mad if i didnt hurt him?

"You guys run, ill distract him" Olaf said. Me and kristoff started running as fast as we could. Sven ranned behind us, the snowman wustve passed Olaf, because behind us already. I then had a plan and went over a tree bent all the way down because it was covered in snow. I pulled it down, and when the snowman got closer to me, id let go. The tree hit him hard in the head and he fell. I just kept running beside Kristoff.

"You got him" Yelled Kristoff

"I got him!" I cheered. We then stopped, we couldnt keep going because we got to the end of the the road. "Its 100 foot drop" I said. We were planning to climb down before the snowman got here.

"Its 200" Kristoff corrected me. He then tied the rope around my waist and we heard the big snowman coming. He then started digging in the snow.

"Whats that for?" I asked.

"Im digging a snow-anchor" He replied.

"Okay, what if we fall?" i asked. I was doubting him for a moment, this didnt looked safe.

"Theres 20 feet of fresh powder down there, itll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully" He said. Is he serious? What if there no snow down there? We then heard the snowman getting closer and we were preparing ourselves.

"Okay Anna, on three" Kristoff said as he threw another rope while he was holding it.

"Okay, dont tell me when, im ready to go"

"One"

"I was born ready!"

"Two..." a tree then flew up and almost landed on us. This was our chance, so i went for it and jumped.

"Tree!" I yelled. I was falling but then i stopped, i pulled Kristoff down with me by accident, good thing he was tied to the rope too.

"That happened" Kristoff said. We were hanging from the cliff and i couldnt see the floor, i guess we have to go more down. I heard olaf screamed "No" and then i saw him fall down.

"Olaf!" I yelled.

"Hang in there guys!" Olaf yelled. We were going up and i realized it was the scary snowman pulling us up. Kristoff then hit his head and he was unconsicious, i was climbing up the rope as fast as i could. I had to cut the rope, and went i got to Kristoff i went through his pocket and got his knife. We were face to face with the snowman, he was angry.

"Dont come back!" He roared.

"We wont" I said as i cut the rope and we fell. I thought it was then end, so i closed my eyes. But i was wrong, i landed on snow. I then laughed "It is like lamding on the pillow" I the saw Olaf screaming.

"I cant feel my legs! I cant feel my legs!" He yelled panicking. Kristoff then appered behing him from the snow and coughed.

He was taking the snow off him and said "Those are my legs"

"Oh can you do me a favor? Grab my butt!" Olaf said. Kristoff grabbed his and connected it back with the rest of his body. He sighed in relief "Oh thats feels so much better" Sven the appeared trying to eat his nose, but he missed. "Look Sven found us, Whose a cute little boy?"

Kristoff then said "Dont talk to him like that" Olaf just laughed creepy but in a funny way. I tried to stand up but i couldnt, Kristoff then lofted me up.

"Thank you" I said politely. He nodded.

"So whats gonna happen?"

I then remembered Elsa didnt stop the winter and i panicked "Oh no! Elsa kicked me out. I cant go back with the weather like this and youre ice business-"

"Hey dont worry about my ice business" He then raised an eyebrow. "Worry about you hair"

"What? We just fell off a cliff you should see your hair!" i said.

"No i mean its turning white" he said.

"No it not-" I then looked at my hair, ut was turning white. But why?

"Its because she stroke isnt it?" He asked. I now remember, she strucked me with her ice powers, but it was a accident.

"Does it look bad"

"No"

"You hesitated" Olaf said.

"No i didnt! Come on ill take you with my friends" Kristoff said.

"The love experts?" I asked.

"Yeah they can heal any sickness or injury" He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because ive seen them do it before" He replied. But i followed him, if he says they can cure me, then i trust him. We took off, hoping they can help me.

**Elsas(POV)**

I was walking in circles and trying to calm down. I was still shocked in what Anna told me what i did to Arendelle. I frozed it, i had to do something. This my fault after all, i had to find a way to solve it. I the noticed the ice was turning red and sharp spikes were coming out of the ice. It was my fear causing all of this. "Conceal it, Dont feel it. Control it!" I told myself. Those words would usually help me but this time it wasnt working .

"Elsa. Calm down!" Jack told me.

"I cant i have to find Anna, i need her to come back" I aaid.

"You kicked her out remember? Who knows where she is now! He said.

"Then i have to go look for her" I said.

Jack then grabbed my arm and said "No you stay here, ill go for her"

"But she cant see you. Im sorry i did told her about you" I said. Idont know what iwas thinking back then. Why didnt i told her about Jack? Im so dum!

"Its ok. Ill just make her believe"

"how?"

"I dint know, but ill bring her back" he replied I then nodded.

"Be careful" I said as i hugged him.

He hugged me back and said. "You too" He walk to the balcony and he kissed me. I kissed him back. He smiled and he took off. I was going to wait here, i hope Anna wants to come back and fix this together. I know Jack wont fail me, nor Anna, because together well figure this out together.

**Hope you liked it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annas(POV)**

Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and me arrived at a forest that wasnt covered much in snow. I was surprised, i thought everything was covered in snow. I felt cold all over me, i needed something warm to cool me down. I started rubbing my arms to see if i could get warmer but it wasnt helping. Why do i feel so cold? Is it because she struck me? My own sister, I thought she wasnt capable of hurting me, but i was wrong.

Kristof saw me and asked "You cold?"

"Yeah, a little" I replied. He then took me near a hole on the ground with steam coming out of it.

"Here, itll keep you warm" He said. I stretched out my hands, and it felt warm. It was actually helping, my hands were warming up. We then kept walking to get sooner to his friends.

"Thanks" I said. He smiled.

"Look about my friends.. theyre more actually like family" Kristoff said. "You see, when i was young it was only me and Sven. But then one day they just tagged us along"

"Really? Thats sweet" I said.

"Yeah but, they can be noisy and they can annoy you sometimes. My point is that i dont want you to think theyre wierd. Theyre really nice once you get to know them" He said.

"Hey its ok, im really sure ill like them. And theyll like me back, hopefully" I laughed and so did he.

"Okay here it is, meet my family" He stretched out his arms. But i didnt see anyome, just rocks on the floor. He was then talking to the rocks.

"Theyre rocks" I said.

"Hes Crrazy" Olaf whispered to me. I was creeped out, his family are rocks? Olaf then leaned to me. "Ill distract him, and you run" he whispered. Olaf then was following Kristoffs lead. He waved at the rocks "Hi Svens family, is nice to meet you" Olaf said as he patted a rock. "Because i love you Anna, i suggest you run" he continued to whisper. But i just stood there, staring at Kristoff. "Why arent you running?"

"Okay, im gonna go now" I said as i slowly walked away.

"No wait!" Kristoff said. I was about to run, but the i saw the rocks shake and rolling towards Kristoff. The rock then transformed into little people. Why do they look familar?

"Everyone! Kristoffs home!" One of them said. They all cheered, Olaf cheered too and was jumping im excitement.

"Yey! Kristoffs home! Wait, Kristoff?" Olaf said. I then recognize them.

"Trolls, Theyre trolls!" I said loudly. They all looled at me and blinked twice at the same time.

"Hes brought a girl" One of the female trolls said. Then they all cheered and took me to Kristoff. As i got there one of the female trolls got on top of two other trolls. "Let me check this one" She then widened my eyes "Bright eyes" Pulled up my nose "Perfect nose" and opened my mouth "Strong teeth. Shell be perfect for Kristoff"

Me: "Woah woah, hes not my-"

Kristoff:"Woah woah, shes not my-" The female troll then pur her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

**Bulda:** What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

**Cliff:** _Or the grumpy way he talks?_

**Female Troll 1:** _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
_Weirdness of his feet?_  
_  
**Male Troll 1:** _And though we know he washes_  
_Well - he always ends up sort of smelly._

**Bulda:** _But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

**Bulda and Cliff:** _Sensitive and sweet!_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_So he's got a few flaws._

**Female Troll 2:** _Like his peculiar reindear,_

**Male Troll 2:** _His thing with the reindeer._

**Troll Duet:** _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

**Small Group of Trolls:** _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_but this we're certain of_  
_You can fix this fixer-upper_  
_Up with a little bit of love!_

**Kristoff:** Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

**Bulda:** I'll say! So tell me, dear  
_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Male Troll 3:** _Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Troll Child:** _Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_ — what?!

**Cliff:** _Are you holding back your  
_Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_  
_  
**Female Trolls:** _Or the way he covers  
_Up that he's the honest goods?_  
_  
**All Trolls:** _He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_He's got a couple of bugs_  
_His isolation is confirmation_  
_Of his desperation for human hugs_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But we know what to do_  
_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_  
_Is to fix him up with you!_

**Kristoff:** ENOUGH! She is engaged  
to someone else, okay?!

(beat)

**Cliff:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

**Male Troll 4:** _That's a minor thing._

**Male Troll 5:** _Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

**Troll Child:** _And by the way I don't see no ring!_

**Male Trolls:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt._  
_Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
_The whole thing will be fixed._

**Bulda:** _We're not sayin' you can change him,_  
_'Cause people don't really change._  
_We're only saying that love's a force_  
_That's powerful and strange._  
_People make bad choices if they're mad,_  
_Or scared, or stressed._  
_Throw a little love their way._

**Female Trolls:** _Throw a little love their way._

**Bulda and Female Trolls:** _And you'll bring out their best._

**All Trolls:** _True love brings out their best!_  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_That's what it's all about!_

**Cliff:** _Father!_

**Female Troll 3:** _Sister!_

**Male Troll 6:** _Brother!_

**All Trolls:** _We need each other to raise_  
_Us up and round us out._  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But when push comes to shove._

**Olaf:**  
_The only fixer-upper fixer_  
_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

**Trolls:**  
_True! true!_  
_True, true, true!_  
_Love (True love)_  
_Love, love, love, love, love_  
_Love! (True love!)_  
True...  
**Troll Priest:** Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded  
**Anna:** Wait, what!?  
**Troll Priest:** You're getting married!  
**Trolls:** _Love!_

I then fell but kristoff grabbed me. I felt weaker and my hair got whiter, he then asked for help. Another troll appeared, i then thought it must be the leader. He grabbed my hands and told me "Anna, youre life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, if its not cured soon you will freeze to death" he said.

"Isnt there anything you can do?" Kristoff asked.

"If it were the head i could, but only an act of true love can cure it" he replied.

"Perhaps a true loves kiss" Bulda said. The trolls the started to kiss each other. I then felt weaker and Kristoff grabbed me. I felt so cold, i had to go back to Arendelle.

"Anna we need to get you to Hans" Kristoff said.

""Yeah Hans" I said weak. Sven pulled us up, and as soon we were on him we took off. We had to hurry up or else i will die.

Olaf then said "To Hans! Who is this Hans?" I laughed a little. Olaf is so funny, and caring. Sven ran fast, we had to get back to Arendelle as fast as we could, or it will be late for me.

**Elsas(POV)**

I was waiting at the castle for Jack. Hopefully hell come back with Anna, i changed my mind. I want help Anna unfreeze Arendelle, though i dont know how. I kept walking in circles, trembling and remind myself to calm down. I then heard Marshmallow, my big snowman guard roar. I opened my doors and got out, to check it out. I gasped, it was Hans and some of his henchman fighting Marshmallow. How did they find me? Two of his henchmen saw me and i close the doors and i went up the stairs. Hopefully, they dont pass marshmallow. I waited and then i saw two men breaking to my door. I quickly ran up the stairs and they followed me. I got to the room with the balcony outside, and i was trapped. The two men catched up and they had weapons. I was scared of hurting them.

"No, please" i said. One of the men shoot an arrow at me. I covered my face with my arms and close my eyes. When i opened them the arrow was only inches away from hitting me. I used my powers to block the arrow without even noticing. They were preparing themselves to shoot at me again. I then threw them an ice attack, but they dodged it. "Stay away!" They both seperated, but i kept my eyes on both of them. I kept threwing ice attacks to them but i wil keep missing. Then i prepared myself, they both surrounded me, but i was ready. I saw one of them pointing at me with his weapon and i striked. I got him, spikes of ice were attached to the wall hanging him, i didnt actually hit him he was just hanging. I then added anothe spike of ice near his throat.

I the saw the other man also pointing at me and threw him an ice attack. My powers hit the weapon away from him and he started running. I made a block of ice his size and pushed it towards him. He then pushed back, but i pushed harder. He then breaked through the ice door leading to the balcony. I felt like finishing him, i actually wanted to kill him. It was my anger controlling me, i thought of nothing else but watching him fall off the balcony. I was about to push him off when i heard Hans voice.

"Wait Elsa! Dont be the monster they fear you are!" He yelled. At that moment i stopped and spared the two men, his words got to me. What was i thinking? I then calmed down and i saw Hand run towards the man i had the spike near his throat. The man was about to shoot at me but Hans moved him causing him to fire a crossbow at the snowflake-shaped chandelier hanging up the room sending it crashing to the ground. It was below me and it was about to land on top of me. I quickly ran to not get hit and i tripped. As i fell i mustve hit my head because everything went black as i heard a high pitched noise.

I woke up and noticed i was in a dungeon. I saw that there was a window and ranned towards it but something stopped me. I had chains that covered my hands. I then reached to look out the window and saw Arendelle. I was back. It was completely frozen, i couldnt believe it. I then heard the door open and it was Hans. I ran towards him. "Let me go!" i demanded.

"I had them convince to not kill you" He said.

"What do you mean? Get Anna!" I yelled.

"Anna has not returned" Hans said. What? She hasnt returned, i had a bad feeling. Something mustve happen to her. "Please if you can just unfreeze Arendelle…" He sighed.

"Dont you see? I cant" I said. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

"Ill do my best" Hans replied. After that, he left. I had to get out of here, maybe Jack can find me. I was worried about Anna, fear was getting into me again. I then looked at my hands and realized i was freezing the chains. Not only the chains but the dungeon too. Maybe i can get out. After that ill go search Jack, because im really sure i cant fix Arendelle now that i saw what i really caused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again :)! Sorry this is not a chapter, im still working on it though. I just wanted to tell you that after im done with this story, im planning in making another one c: But i dont know which crossover couple i should write about :/ Thats why im asking for suggestions :) Pls review or message me if you have any crossover couple ideas, ill pick one and ill dedicate the story to the one i pick :) Pls review, i want to make more crossover stories, but im struggling here cx **

** Thank you :)**

**-Girlocean672**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the new chapter, this is part 1. hope you like it! :D Soryy if i make mistakes cx. Thanks for following and reviewing, really appreciate it :):) **

**Annas(POV)**

I felt weaker and colder every minutes that passed. I could tell that Kristoff was worried by the look on his face. Something about him makes me feel safe, but i love Hans. Hans makes me feel special even though i barely met him. Kristoff looked at me and took it off, placing it in my head. I smiled at him.

"Hang on there" He said. "Faster Sven!" I then saw Olaf sliding down the snow on his back. It looked like he was having fun, but then he got sepereated from us. I knew we were in Arrendelle, because i started seeing houses, as Olaf slid the other way Kristoof yelled "Try not to be seen Olaf!" After that, i heard women screaming, guess Olaf said hi to the villagers. We then got the castle and Sven stopped and Kristoff carried me down.

As he was carrying me to the gates of the castle i said "Are you going to be ok?"

He smiled "Dont worry about me". I saw some of the people that worked in the castle rushing towards me. Kristoff put me down and the maids helped me stay on my feet.

"Princess Anna, were so glad youre back" One the maids said.

As i was entering the castle i heard Kristoff said "Take good care of her" One of the men replied to him.

"We will, thank you" I looked back and i saw him, worried, even Sven. The guards closed the gates, and i couldnt see Kristoff anymore.

**Jacks(POV)**

I knew i had to get Anna so Elsa could fix Arendelle. But i had another idea, i flew to Norths place in other words Santa Claus. As i flew to the North pole and saw that North was working on making toys for the kids, as usual. I told north to call the others because i had somehing important to tell them. North nodded at me and he pressed a button, causing lights to come out of the globe he had, and spread through the sky. After a few minutes, the big four were gathered once again. Tooth: Tooth fairy, Sandy: Sandman, and Bunny: Easter Kangaroo. I explained them everything about Elsa, Arrendelle, and her powers. Once i was finished explaining they all looked at each other. North nodded.

"Can you please help me?" I asked, most likely begging them. Tooth flew in front of me and smiled.

She put a hand in my shoulder. "Of course will help Jack youre one of us, and we help each other no matter what" I smiled at her. I looked at the rest and they all seemed to agree, Sandy gave me a thumbs.

"Of course will help!" North exclamed raising his arms. He then wrapped an arm around me "You helped us before, now its our turn to return the favor!"

"I better kick some butts today" Said bunny in a serious tone. Like always. Sandy just smiled, i could he totally in this.

"And together will fix this!" Tooth said excited.

"Oh, is that what you really think so?" A voice said. All of us froozed and looked around to found out who it was. I then saw a shadow on the floor and gasped. The rest looked at it too, the shadow started to rise up and i was even more shocked when i saw the person in front of me. Pitch Black: The boogeyman. We all aimed our weapons at him and stepped back. He chuckled, just by looking at him have me the feeling of finishing him off. "You really think you can fix Arendelle?" He asked. How does he knows about this? Was he spying on us?

"What do you want now, Pitch?" North said with a glare, still pointig at him with his sword.

"Oh i just wanted to warn you" He said with an evil smile. He then looked at me " Poor pathetic little Elsa" I got mad. How does he know Elsa? "After all those years of haunting her she still feels fear inside"

"Explain yourself!" I yelled at him. What does he mean by that? He must be up to something or else why would he be here? He laughed louder.

"Im the second reason shes been feeling fear, besides the accident" He said. He dissapeared, but his voice was echoing across Norths place. "You see Jack, after her accident with her sister shes been feeling fear, which i feed of. Ive been haunting her dreams without 'Sandy' even noticing" Sandy got mad, he was dissapointed he didnt noticed before. "And since her parents died she felt alone, she didnt want to hurt anyone now that they were gone. The night she saw me was the day she lost her parents, in her dreams i told her that she was a monster and she will never deserve to be loved"

"How could you?!" I yelled at him angrily, trying to figure out where he was hiding.

"Its what i do, Jack. And you know that, i haunt dreams and make people feel fear. Elsa is one of my favorite victims. Also there is someone in Arandelle helping me, and soon we will take over Arendelle!" He then appeared on top of the globe. But who could be the one helping him? Who would be evil enough to team up with him?. "But we all know shell never face them, shell only run away and-" Before he finished i yelled and attack him with my snow powers, but he dodge it. "Elsa is captured an held in Arendelle" he said with an evil smile.

He got into one of his nighmares and we chased him. North threw his sword at them and hit the nightmare, making pitch fall. As he was falling another nightmare appeared and reached for him before falling on the ground. Bunny threw one of his eggs. Pitch dodge it and the eggs hit the wall and they exploded. Pitch then crashed into the wall and dissapeared. We stopped and searched the whole place, in case he was still here. After a few minutes later the four of them were completely sure of helping me now that Pitch is involved in this, im worried about Elsa. Why didnt she tell me? Thats what i was more suspicious of.

"We have to stop him!" I said.

"Well do what we can Jack" Tooth said.

"But we have to hurry up, my belly tells me that hes up to no good" North said, touching his 'belly'. Sandy then was waving his arms, trying to get our attention. I rushed to him. He made an arrow above his head pointing up. I couldnt understand what he was trying to say.

"What? I cant-" He then grabbed my face and moved it up looking towards Man in the moon. He was shining with a bright blue light, we were confused, we didnt know what he was doing. The blue light then shined on us. I didnt know what this was about, and by the look of the rest i could tell they didnt know either. Then white sparkles were coming down from the light and the sparkles were spinning in circles around us.

"What is this?!" Bunny asked.

"I dont know but i think the Man in the Moon is helping us some way" North said. the sparkles then stopped and got inside us, i didnt felt nothing. I just saw little lights getting inside me. All of us then started to Shine bright like we were giant stars. But then light fade away, and we were still the same.

"I dont get it, what was that?" Tooth asked. Sandy made made a question mark above his head. I then heard a voice in my head **'With this enchantment, people who dont believe will be able to see you'.**

"I get it, he put a spell on us so people that dont belive in us will be able to see us" I explained.

"He really wants us to help Arendelle" North said.

"Then will help, if Man in the Moon put a spell like this, then it must be important" Bunny said.

"The what are we waiting for?!" Tooth asked in excitement. Sandy agreed with her and raised his arms. They all smiled and then looked at me.

"Lets go" I said with a smirk. North then ordered the Yetis to bring out the sled. I quickly looked at bunny and smirked, his ears were standing still and his eyes were widened. I like the sled because it scares the whiskers out of him. He saw me and raised an eybrow.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me. I then chuckled.

"Oh nothing" I replied.

"Bunny you better get in the sled , ts faster" North told him. "Everyone loves the sled"

"Except me, ill just go through my tunnels" Bunny said. North then pulled him up on the sled.

"Come on, dont be such a scaredy cat" North said laughing. Bunny just rolled his eyes. The rest of us then got into the sled and North sat on front and holded the halter that were around the reindeers head. North then wipped the halter, making the reindeers run. We went through a tunnel of ice, and we went upside down. I looked at bunny and he was holding on tight on the sled, i laughed. He looked so funny, Tooth then looked at me and smiled, rolling her eyes.

She sat beside me "You shouldnt do that, its not nice"

"But look at him, he looks hilarious" I told her, she looked back. She couldnt help it, and laughed. I smiled, but then i made a sad face. She put her hand on my shoulder "Dont worry will save Arendelle and Elsa" I put my hand on hers.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"Hang on! Were going through the portal" North said.

"Oh no! Not the portal!" Bunny said with a scared expression on his face. North then got out the snow globe and looked at him.

"Oh yes!" North said with a laugh. Sandy then raised his arms in excitement. North then shook it and said "Take us to Arendelle" He threw it in the air and the snow globe transformed into a portal. We entered the portal, and next thing we knew, we were in Arendelle.

**Annas(POV)**

The maids and the men were helping walk because i didnt had the strenght. We walked throught the halls, and i sighed. I missed Kristoff already, why am i felling strange in my tummy? We got to a door of one of the rooms an the maid open it. As we entered i saw Hans talking to some men, including the duke of wesealton. I noticed there was a chiminea and i sighed in relief, i can keep myself warm. Hans heard us and looked back, looking face to face with me. He rushed towards me and said in worried tone "Anna, youre back" I then got close to him and tried to go for his lips.

"Hans you have to kiss me" I said desperately.

"What?" He said.

"Now! Now!" I kept saying.

"Will give you both some privacy" one of the maids said. Then the maids and the rest of the men left, leaving me and Hans alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he noticed how weak i was.

"What happened? Youre cold as ice" Hans said.

"Elsa struck me with her powers" I said.

"You said shed never hurt you" Hans said.

"I was wrong" I groaned in pain. My body was getting getting colder and i knew i had to hurry up. Hans carried me and layed me on a fancy sofa near the chiminea. "She froze my heart and, only an act of true love can save it" I said as hold my hands together near my chest.

"A true loves kiss" Hans added. He put layed his hand on my left cheek and i smiled. I felt in heaven, my heart was beating fast. He was going to kiss me and most of all, he was going to save me. I felt lost when i made contact with his eyes. I slowly closed my eyes and pursed my lips. Waiting for my kiss, and waiting, and waiting…

"Oh Anna, if only there were someone out there who love you"

**AN: What do you think :)? Who do you think is the one helping Pitch? Can you guess? Pls review and follow, Thank you! :D**


End file.
